


Good For You

by Aston (AstonT)



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Non-youtuber Dan, Trans Character, Trans Dan, youtuber Phil
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-22
Updated: 2016-08-29
Packaged: 2018-08-10 11:05:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7842430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AstonT/pseuds/Aston
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan isn't very social. He spends most of his time going through the internet or watching videos. And so, when he meets one of the YouTubers he watches through mutual friends, what will happen?</p><p>Super crappy summary, sorry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> First work from me on here for the Phandom. I have plenty on my quotev and fanfiction accounts, though.

Dan absolutely hated University. Well, technically it wasn't actually Uni, but the people that shared the building with him in Halls.

Most of them were popular - not even high school popular, just the sort of people that went to every party they could and knew everyone else who frequented those parties. Dan, however, _wasn't_ that sort of person. He wasn't comfortable in the party scene.

In fact, the only party he'd ever gone to had gone terribly wrong for him. Of course, it was a high school party, and he hadn't been _him_ back then, preferring to just let people go with what they saw than correcting them so he felt accepted.

But now? He was out. He'd made sure that his records with the University matched how he felt, and he already felt loads better. There weren't many who actually knew unless they'd known him in high school.

He still hated Halls, though. It was loud and cramped in a way that made no sense to him.

He was just glad that it was getting closer to dinner - everyone usually calmed down after that unless they had a party, which they didn't.

* * *

Dinner was uneventful. He sat with the two people he knew and could tolerate - PJ and Louise.

"So, do you have any plans for the weekend?" Louise asked the two of them curiously once Dan had settled down.

Dan glanced up at her before shaking his head. "Just the usual browsing aimlessly through the internet."

"I was going to start a new project, but..." PJ remarked.

Dan tuned out the rest of the conversation. It wasn't that he didn't like spending time with them, he just wasn't in the mood to talk.

Thankfully, they seemed to notice, because once Dan had shut himself back in his room after dinner, his phone went off. He frowned at it before he opened the message from PJ with details of something they'd been discussing doing.

Dan replied back quickly before he settled onto his bed with his laptop and fell into his normal routine.

* * *

Dan groaned tiredly as he started getting ready for his day - the shower was quick, his hair took longer, but the worst thing he had to do was binding. Thankfully, he'd long since gotten past the ace bandage days and had finally gotten himself a couple binders. 

He was finishing straightening his shirt out as he headed to breakfast.

PJ gave him an amused smile as he joined them. "Rough morning?"

Dan glowered at him before he sighed. "A little bit," he admitted.

* * *

" _Hey guys. I got out of lectures early today,"_

The northern drawl coming through Dan's headphones during his study hour was calming in a strange way. When he'd gotten the notification, he'd immediately left PJ and Louise to their conversation to watch the new video. 

" _Anyway, good news is I've finally settled into my flat!"_

PJ threw a look over at Dan in confusion when he saw Dan smile faintly at the screen of his phone. 

Once the video ended, Dan glanced up, taking his headphones out.

"New video?" PJ asked.

Dan nodded, humming quietly.

No further questions were asked.

* * *

PJ and Louise ended up coming back to Dan's room - already cramped enough without three people in it.

While they settled down, Dan was quick to get rid of his binder, sighing softly when the compression was gone.

"Feel better?" Louise asked him softly.

Dan nodded in agreement, sitting down with them. "Much."

PJ rolled his eyes. "Why don't you just....?"

"Can't afford it right now," Dan told him. "We've discussed this before Peej."

PJ shrugged. "Me and Louise have both told you we'd be willing to help you pay for it,"

"No."

The conversation ended then and they moved on to another subject.

* * *

Saturday, Dan was quick to get up once he woke. He got a quick shower and got ready to go before he headed off campus.

PJ had told him that they were going to meet up at a coffee shop and spend time off campus.

And honestly? Dan wasn't going to complain about getting out of Halls for a while, even if it meant forced socialization.

He had his hands shoved in his jacket pockets when he joined PJ and Louise at their table.

PJ gave him an easy smile, pushing a cup towards him. "You can complain all you want later," he promised. "But I know you wouldn't order anything yourself and you'll want the energy,"

Dan huffed, but nodded in acceptance, taking the cup.

* * *

About halfway through their day, they wound up at their local mall, just aimlessly wandering around. 

Then suddenly PJ grinned and took off.

Louise shared a look with Dan before the two of them followed after the artist.

"Why didn't you tell me you'd be here today?!"

PJ's voice was excited, if slightly scolding.

Dan stayed a bit further back than Louise.

"Who's this, Peej?" she asked softly, smiling kindly.

PJ was quick to do introductions, only pausing when he noticed that Dan had hung back. He gave a frown, but moved to pull Dan closer to the group. "Then this is Dan."

Dan gave a quick wave, eyes glued to the floor.

"Well, it's nice to meet all of you. Chris never shuts up about you, PJ."

Dan froze when he heard that voice.

PJ bit his lip to keep from laughing when he felt Dan tense up beside him.

Chris noticed too, though. PJ didn't say anything, but Chris definitely did.

"What's the matter with you? You feeling alright?"

Dan nodded, eyes darting up to meet Chris' for a moment before he looked back down.

PJ sighed, looking to Phil. "By the way, he didn't know there was a chance of running into anyone here. He watches your videos,"

Phil nodded, giving an understanding smile. "It's fine," he promised. "Trust me, I get the social anxiety thing."

Louise shared a look with PJ before she smiled faintly and pulled Dan away.

Once they were gone, PJ settled into a chair beside Chris. "I should've known not to drag him over here,"

"That bad?"

PJ shrugged. "He'll never trust me again," he offered. "I promised him that there was absolutely no chance of socialization outside of Louise and me,"

Chris nodded in understanding at this. "He'll be alright?"

Another shrug, but no words followed.

When Louise came back, she was alone.

"Where's Dan?" PJ asked immediately, giving the blond girl a look.

Louise gave an understanding smile as she sat down. "He'll be here in a minute. I've never been more happy that there's a shakeaway close by."

"Yeah, because him having sugar in his system will help loads," PJ agreed sarcastically, but he grinned. He knew Dan would be calmer with a reason not to speak.

When Dan came back, he sat down without a word, eyes glued to the table.

PJ watched him for a moment before he spoke. "Are you going to speak or...?"

Dan glanced up at him before he looked at Chris and Phil doubtfully. He hesitated before he offered a quiet 'hi'.

The fact that he immediately went back to his milkshake wasn't comforting, but it was progress.

"Hi," Phil said in return, giving a happy smile. 

Dan returned this smile shyly.

PJ grinned happily, looking over at Louise with bright eyes.

Louise shrugged, but she was smiling at the exchange as well.

Chris immediately pulled the two into conversation, letting Phil sit back and listen.

* * *

About ten minutes into their conversation, PJ heard Phil speak to Dan again and glanced over to see Dan looking a bit surprised. 

"So how do you know PJ?"

Dan bit his lip for a moment before he spoke. "We go to Uni together, but I've known him since high school," he offered, voice quiet, barely able to be heard over the volume of the food court.

Phil nodded, throwing a look at PJ before he spoke again. "Chris and me must go to the same University as you guys, then. He met first day this year and..."

Dan smiled faintly, nodding in understanding.

There was no mention of Phil's videos until the very end. "Hey, maybe we could all get together and do a video sometime?"

Dan froze in response to this and immediately closed himself back off.

PJ hesitated before he spoke. "I'm not sure if that's such a good idea right now, Phil...we'd have to get Dan used to you and Chris before doing something like that,"

"That's fine," Phil said easily, smiling. "It doesn't even have to be put online," That was directed at Dan.

Dan glanced at him quietly, seeming surprised.

Phil grinned at him. "Yeah, I could just put it on a disk, and give everyone a copy and it could just be ours, alright?"

Dan gave a small smile at this and nodded.

PJ grinned, bidding them farewell.

* * *

That night while Dan was scrolling through his tumblr, his phone lit up. He frowned, but picked it up to glance at it. 

When he saw the message from an unknown number, he hesitated.

After a moment's debate, he opened it and found that it was Phil.

_Hey Dan! I got your number from PJ, hope you don't mind!_

Dan gave a faint smile, saving the number before replying with a simple it's okay. 

* * *

When Dan joined PJ and Louise at breakfast the next morning he looked tired but was smiling quietly. 

PJ grinned at him. "I'll that that to mean you aren't mad?"

Dan shrugged, but didn't speak.


	2. Chapter 2

Dan seemed perfectly happy the following week.

PJ grinned happily as Dan joined them at lunch on Friday, phone out. "So, you've been talking to Phil?" he asked.

Dan glanced up at PJ and shrugged. "It's easier when I'm not face to face with him," he admitted.

"I'm glad you're so comfortable,"

* * *

The following morning, Dan couldn't be bothered with a binder. He took a shower and was quick about fixing his hair so it was straight instead of it's usual curly mess, then threw on a pair of jeans, a t-shirt and a hoodie. 

When he joined PJ and Louise for breakfast, however, he immediately regretted not wearing a binder - Phil and Chris had joined them for breakfast that morning.

PJ glanced at him when he sat down, head tilted down. "What's wrong with you?" he questioned, eyes scanning his friend's form before they widened. "Never mind."

Dan only gave a small huff of laughter, curled into himself as he contented himself with the coffee that Louise pushed in front of him with a bowl of cereal.

And if Dan left before breakfast ended, no one said anything.

Once he was gone, though, Phil spoke. "What's wrong...?"

Louise shook her head. "He'll tell you himself if he feels comfortable enough," she told him. "I don't think he was expecting Chris and you to be with us this morning,"

"Oh, I know he wasn't," PJ remarked. "He won't leave his room at all today now, except for maybe lectures,"

"To be fair, that's what would've happened anyway."

PJ didn't argue Louise on that. Instead, his eyes went to Chris and PJ. "Whatever you do...if he opens up to you, please don't push him away. He doesn't....he isn't a very open person, and I'd hate to see him go back to how miserable he was in high school,"

This got a nod from the two.

* * *

Phil spent the day texting Dan, trying to make sure he was okay. 

Dan never answered.

He did join them for dinner, though. PJ could tell he'd suffered through putting a binder on before joining them, though.

"Feeling any better?" PJ asked warily.

Dan met his eyes before giving a faint smile. "I'm alright," he offered.

When he disappeared to get his food, Louise gave an amused smile. "His hair's getting long again," she pointed out, looking to PJ. "How long until he gets it cut?"

PJ shrugged. "Whenever he realizes how long it is now,"

"He doesn't like having long hair?" Chris asked curiously.

PJ shook his head. "No. But you'd have to let him explain, it's personal,"

Phil frowned at this, but nothing was said about it.

When Dan joined them with his dinner, they immediately started a light conversation - something Dan barely participated in.

"Oh! Dan!" Phil's voice startled Dan and made the brunette look up warily. "Sorry, but...PJ and Chris are staying over at my place and I was wondering if you'd like to join us?"

Dan hesitated, glancing over at PJ.

PJ shrugged, but nodded slightly in response to the silent question in Dan's eyes.

"Yeah...sure, why not?" Dan responded quietly.

"Cool!"

Dan immediately retreated to his room after dinner.

PJ, Chris, and Phil joined him not long after while he was busy getting stuff together.

PJ was quick to start helping him while Chris and Phil sat on Dan's bed, staying out of the way.

"Uh....Dan?"

Dan hummed softly in response from where he was grabbing his hair straightener and toothbrush.

PJ hesitated before he spoke. "Do you have anything in particular you need from in here that you haven't packed?"

Dan didn't answer. In fact, he just went right back to going through his bookbag where he had everything thrown in haphazardly. "No, I've got everything, I think," he remarked, stowing his toothbrush and straightener in his bag before zipping it up.

They headed out not long after.

* * *

Once things settled, Dan immediately regretted agreeing to come along. 

PJ seemed to notice that he wasn't comfortable, because he spoke quietly. "I know the situation sucks, but you've got to be careful not to hurt yourself so..."

"I know..." Dan grumbled, but he definitely wasn't happy about it.

When everyone was getting changed, he disappeared into the bathroom to change.

"Sorry he's just..." PJ started.

Phil shook his head. "I get it. He isn't that comfortable with Chris and me yet, I get it,"

Dan came back then, his clothes balled up and held against his chest.

PJ gave him a worried look as he tucked everything into his bag, then immediately curled up with his knees to his chest.

They wound up spending the next few hours on video games.

Dan slowly found himself relaxing more and more, laughing and joking easily with everyone else.

"No, damn it PJ!" Dan complained loudly from where he was sitting watching PJ go against Chris in Mario Kart.

PJ laughed in response. "Shut up Dan!" he responded, elbowing Dan blindly, his eyes never leaving the screen.

Dan yelped slightly. "Hey, watch it!" he said, voice immediately losing it's happiness.

"Shit, sorry," PJ said, glancing at Dan worriedly. "You alright?"

Dan didn't answer, and the next thing PJ registered was Chris shouting in happiness. He frowned at the screen for a moment to see Chris had won before his gaze returned to Dan.

Dan shrugged. "'m alright," he offered quietly. "Just..."

PJ sighed softly, but didn't argue with him.

"What happened?" Phil asked, slightly confused.

"I elbowed him,"

This got a hiss of sympathy from Phil. "You're alright?"

Dan nodded in agreement, but it didn't escape anyone's notice that he kept his arms folded across his chest.

Still, they didn't argue with him.

It was about four in the morning before they all fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Dan was the last to wake up the following morning.

PJ grinned at him easily when he groaned. "Good morning,"

Dan gave him a deadpan glare, pushing himself up.

PJ's eyes darted over Dan's form warily, then nodded to where Chris and Phil were sitting quietly.

Dan nodded in agreement, but made no move to go anywhere.

Phil glanced over at them about then and grinned happily. "Morning!"

"Morning," Dan offered quietly, busy trying to straighten his hair out a bit with his fingers.

* * *

They'd all had breakfast before they made any move towards getting ready to face the day.

PJ and Phil both told Dan to go ahead and get a shower.

Once he was gone, Phil looked at PJ with a raised eyebrow. "I've missed something," he said, giving a half smile. "He stayed curled up until we all went to bed,"

PJ nodded in agreement with that statement. "It's really something that Dan would have to talk to you about," he remarked simply.

"You keep saying that," Chris pointed out. "What's so bad that we have to hear it from him?"

PJ gave him a deadpan look. "It isn't _bad_. Just personal,"

They didn't continue this for much longer - it was over by the time Dan joined them, looking more at ease.

PJ gave him a searching look before he smiled faintly - he'd heard Dan humming softly as he joined them. "Really is a good morning for you, isn't it?"

Dan stuck his tongue out at him as he stored his stuff back in his bag, rejoining them on the floor as he did.

* * *

PJ was the last to get a shower - content with the conversations until he had to get ready for the day. 

Once he was gone, Chris spoke up. "PJ seems really protective over you," he remarked. "He's been defensive over you since we met you,"

Dan gave Chris a long look before he nodded. "It's habit from high school," he offered.

It was quiet for a long moment before Phil spoke up. "You had a hard time then, didn't you?"

"I wasn't anything like I am now back then," Dan responded easily with a half smile. "Well...just as anti-social but..."

Phil nodded in understanding. "Would you mind telling us about it?"

Dan hesitated, throwing a look in the direction of the bathroom before he sighed and relented. "It wasn't exactly _bad_ , I wasn't bullied a lot or anything. But if you asked anyone who knew me then that knows me now, they'd tell you I'm a completely different person now than I was then,"

He was still answering questions when PJ joined them again. Once he had, Dan threw him a relieved look.

"Have you guys been torturing Dan?" PJ asked curiously.

Chris shrugged. "We've been getting to know more about him,"

PJ glanced over at Dan. "What all have you covered? Let's see if I can help you,"

Phil was the one who spoke up. "He's told us that he's a lot different than he was in high school," he responded.

PJ looked over at Phil before looking at Dan with a raised eyebrow. "Let's see...shorter hair, a shorter temper...you're more open than you were, yeah, I'd say different covers it," he laughed.

Dan shoved him lightly. "Don't be an ass!"

"So....why all the changes?" Phil asked once the two had calmed.

Dan looked down before he shook his head. "It was necessary," he answered, shrugging. "Tends to happen when you get tired of pretending to be someone you aren't,"

PJ gave Dan a surprised, albeit happy look. But he also knew that Chris and Phil hadn't understood what he meant.

Chris seemed ready to ask, but Dan looked at PJ. "Can you....?"

"You're sure?" PJ asked quietly. "There's no going back after..."

Dan nodded. "I'm gonna go get some coffee," he said, grabbing his wallet and jacket and heading out.

Once the door was closed, PJ sighed.

"Was that what you've been waiting on?" Phil asked curiously. "His permission to tell us?"

"I was waiting for him to tell you himself," PJ countered. "And I can't even...I can't tell you,"

With that, his phone was out and on speaker, ringing sounding through the area.

Louise answered, sounding slightly confused. " _Peej? Is something wrong? I thought you and Dan stayed with Phil and Chris last night. Did something happen?"_

PJ gave an easy smile to her worried questions. "Yeah, something happened. We have Dan's permission to share, but I can't bring myself to tell them. Do you want to do the honor of letting our friends here know why Dan is like he is?"

" _He's already that comfortable? Alright, that's good!"_ Louise said happily. " _I'll assume you have me on speaker?"_

PJ gave a laugh. "Of course,"

Louise gave a long-suffering sigh before she spoke again. " _Dan is trans. I didn't know him well before, but he's happier now. Don't ruin that,"_

Then a dial tone.

Silence reigned for a long while.

Dan was back before it ended.

He paused a bit away from everyone, looking worried.

Phil spoke immediately after he heard the footsteps stop. "You can come sit, you know," he offered. "We won't hurt you."

Dan hesitated before he returned to his seat.

"You could've told us," Phil remarked, but there was an understanding smile showing on his face. "But I get why you didn't."

Chris glanced over at Phil before he smiled as well.

* * *

The next hour was filled with laughter and talking. 

Once they all decided it was time to get Dan and PJ back to Halls, their conversations settled slightly that way they didn't disturb anyone else by accident.

When they got back, Louise greeted them at the doors. "Everything okay?"

Dan gave her a happy smile as answer before darting up to his room to drop his things off.

PJ shook his head in response to this. "It'll be nice to see him relaxed for a change," he deadpanned.


End file.
